


you're sweeter than hot chocolate.

by periwinklepandas



Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Skephalo, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, ik xmas has passed this is a repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: It's a snowy december afternoon, and hot chocolate and cuddles are the best way to repel the cold. (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book) (im sorry ik christmas has passed this is a repost)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076846
Kudos: 38





	you're sweeter than hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> original notes : zoe??? writing fluff??? unbelievable.  
> anyways this is the first 12 days of christmas prompt thingy! (hot chocolate, skephalo) i posted the list in earlier chapters.  
> so yeah its gonna be all fluff for a while (but not really bc ill still be trying to write angst alongside and throw it on here lmao)  
> dream smp just has so much angst potential- i just have to-  
> this one is short, but i like it. did i write bad and skeppy in character? idk???  
> enjoy :)
> 
> word count : 355

  
  


"You want hot chocolate, Skep?" Badboyhalo called from the kitchen, a warm smile on his face.  
The fireplace crackled with warmth, combatting the winter chill. Outside the window, a flurry of snow was falling from the sky, covering the ground in a blanket of white. It was winter. The season of snow, of christmas lights and trees, of hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies.  
"I want cuddles." The short boy whined from his position on the couch, demanding attention from his boyfriend. "C'mere Bad. Pleaseeeeee..."  
The demon in question chuckled from the kitchen. "Hot chocolate it is, then."  
"Noooooooo......" Skeppy groaned in an exaggerated whine. "I love you, Bad........ do you not love me?"  
The other simply smiled from the kitchen. "Love you too, Skep."

A few minutes later, the smell of chocolate and cinnamon wafted from the kitchen, filling the room with a sweet scent. Badboyhalo walked into the living room, holding two mugs of chocolate filled to the brim with the sugary drink, topped with a mountain of whipped cream and marshmallows.   
"Two hot chocolates, coming right up." Bad smiled, settling onto the couch next to Skeppy.  
"Bad!" The shorter boy snuggled into his boyfriend's side, content to be with him.  
"Careful there, or we'll both be covered in chocolate." The other warned, a smile growing on his face.   
Skeppy giggled at the thought, curling up on the couch, soaking up the warmth coming from his lover.   
The demon passed a mug to Skeppy. "Here."  
Skeppy took a small sip. "Mmmmm, it's yummy." Sighing in satisfaction, the brown-haired bot took another sip, accidentally spilling some on his sky blue hoodie.  
Bad snickered. "Says the person who said they didn't want hot chocolate, just cuddles."  
"Well, now I have both!" Skeppy laughed, cuddling deeper into Bad's side.  
"Y'know, this chocolate is actually really good, it's sweet. But you wanna know what's even sweeter?"   
"What?" Bad murmured, leaning further into the couch.  
"You." Skeppy leaned up to place a peck on his cheek.  
"Awww you muffinhead! That's so sweet. Love you Skep." The demon blushed from under his hood, cheeks pink.  
"Love you too, Bad."


End file.
